Deviation
Deviation is the practiced skill to use one's own magical powers to redirect the magical attacks or projectiles of other beings back on the path of emanation. Its also can be used to direct objects into another's path without an attack on the user themselves. Deviation is not an actual active power, but merely a skill that can be learned through the exploration of the capabilities of other powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. Methods of Deviation Telekinesis The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind. Prudence Halliwell used Telekinesis to deviate attacks back at demons in order to injure or vanquish them, usually by bouncing them off in another direction when it made contact with the palm of her hand. She could also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she deflected Russell's fire in order to vanquish Anton. Prue has deviated the following: paint, flares, Energy Balls, Fireballs, bullets, fire streams, cameras, Energy Beams, arrows and even powerful aerokinetic blasts. Deflection The rare ability to deflect all manner of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield formed from the hand. Charlotte Halliwell has deflected many demon attacks by the use of her cupid ring. Molecular Combustion The ability to speed up the molecules of an object or person, causing them to explode. Prue Halliwell has the ability of telekinetic molecular combustion in which she can ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion only when moved. It is a variation of the powers Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. The object or being can explode when moved. This power is capable of causing great destruction. Piper Halliwell uses Molecular Combustion to deviate Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons. She did this by blasting the projectile mid-air, changing its trajectory back to the demon. She can also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she battled Paul Haas and his fellow demons; blowing up an energy ball which caused one of its fragments to hit a nearby demon. Sometimes Wyatt Halliwell uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. Tamora Mitchell has the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. This is called Molecular Acceleration. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Tamora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. Tamora´s way to be makes almost impossible for her to have full control of this power so she prefers not to use. To fight, she prefers Telekinetic Orbing. With time, the need to control this power will appear. Channeling The ability to channel the powers of other magical beings in order to use them once they are activated, which is a defensive aspect of Empathy. Phoebe Halliwell uses this ability to deviate magical powers back at her opponents. This is one of her primary defensive moves. Phoebe's power is unique as she can deflect multiple powers at once. Phoebe has deviated the following': 'Energy Balls and Fireballs. Cassandra Halliwell has this power, it is an extension of her Empathy power. However she doesn't use it as much. Prue Halliwell has this power, it is an extension of her Empathy power. However she doesn't use it as much. Charlotte Halliwell has this power, it is an extension of her Empathy power. However she doesn't use it as much. Telekinetic Orbing The ability to move and teleport things with your mind using orbs, a hybrid power stemming from Telekinesis and Orbing. Paige Matthews uses telekinetic orbing to deviate attacks back at her opponents. She did this by orbing out the oncoming projectile and orbing it back in another direction. Paige has deviated the following: acid, Fire Balls, Energy Balls, daggers, cakes, and axes. Wyatt Halliwell has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. Chris Halliwell has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. This power grew for the first time in the show when Chris was able to Telekinetically orb a demon's heart out of it's chest and into his hand. Tamora Mitchell has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at her opponents. Pandora Mitchell has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at her opponents. Henry Mitchell Junior has this ability and has used it to deviate attacks back at his opponents. Demetria Parker has this ability and most likely has used it to deviate attacks back at her opponents. Angela Walters is known to have this power and most likely used it deviate attacks back at her opponents. Elders, such as Fiona, are also known to have this power, but it rarely has been shown in the show. List of Users Using Deflection * Charlotte Halliwell - Through cupid ring. * Vivian - Charmed character * Eames - Charmed character Using Empathy * Phoebe Halliwell * Charlotte Halliwell * Cassandra Halliwell * Prue Halliwell Using Telekinesis * Prudence Halliwell * Prue Halliwell * Cole Turner - On Charmed * Barbas - On Charmed * Zankou - Charmed character * Billie Jenkins - Charmed character * The Dogan - Charmed character Using Telekinetic Orbing * Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell * Pandora Mitchell * Henry Mitchell Junior * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Demetria Parker * Angela Walters * Fiona * Elders Using Molecular Combustion * Piper Halliwell * Prue Halliwell - Telekinetic molecular combustion References # Deviation - visit them for more information Category:Powers Category:Defensive Power Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral powers Category:DESTINED